


Never Doubt My Love

by DuckFeet



Series: Built On Glass [7]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is struggling with some jealousy issues over Thomas and Teresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Doubt My Love

Newt was working in the garden, eyes glued to Thomas' back. It was one of those days where the runners came back late, and Newt was hoping they could spend sometime together before Thomas became too tired and fell asleep.

Newt noticed Thomas looked tense as he talked to Minho. Newt felt his blood boil when Teresa approached Thomas, grabbing the runners shoulder. Newt stopped what he was doing when Thomas allowed Teresa to stand as close as she was, and didn't try to remove the hand on his shoulder. Newt had to grit his teeth when Thomas laughed at something Teresa said. 

All of a sudden the moment was over and Teresa was walking away. Thomas turned his attention back to Minho. 

Normally, Newt would head ever to greet his boyfriend, but he still felt bitter about what he just witnessed. He knew his feelings towards Teresa were harsh, but ever since she had come to the glade she and Thomas have been pretty close. Newt couldn't control his irrational fear that Thomas would leave him for her. Maybe Thomas had been settling for second best with Newt. 

Newt couldn't just tell Thomas to stop talking to Teresa. It was obvious that Thomas and Teresa had been friends before they had had their memories wiped. And it was clear to see they shared some kind of bond. And Thomas had never given Newt a reason not to trust him. 

It's just that Teresa was a girl. She had curves. Her raven black hair and bright blue eyes were stunning. She could be commanding at times, but also very pleasant. She had a good sense of humor and was fun to be around. Newt couldn't help but feel jealous of her. And as time went on Newt started to wonder why Thomas hadn't left him already for her. 

Plus things between Newt and Thomas hadn't been the best lately. It had all started when Teresa came. Things had just been more stressful in the glade since then. Thomas was too caught up in finding a way out of the maze that he really didn't have time for Newt. And when they had time together it would always somehow end in an argument.

Teresa has only been awake a little less than a week now. When she had woken up she had asked to see Thomas. Newt later questioned what Teresa had wanted to talk about, but Thomas refused to say anything about it. Thomas refusing to talk about anything that happened between him and Teresa only made Newt's jealousy grow. 

Newt started to feel threatened by Thomas' involvement with Teresa. There had been something between them before the glade. There was no way to know for sure what that something was because neither one had any memories. The only thing Newt could do was trust that Thomas would be faithful to him. 

It was just so hard to keep faith. Newt didn't know if Thomas truly liked guys. It could be just that Thomas is confused about who he really is. Maybe he had just settled on Newt because there were no girls around (until now) and he was desperate for companionship. Thomas was always calling him beautiful, and Newt had never thought anything about it until now. Beautiful was normally what you told to a girl. Maybe this whole time Thomas had been imagining Newt as a girl. It was crazy, but Newt couldn't help but think about it. 

Newt cleared his mind of the troubling thoughts. He saw that Thomas was done speaking with Minho and was making his way over to the garden. As Thomas got closer Newt could see the other boy was sporting a bright smile on his face. Newt felt his heart skip a beat at that smile being directed towards him. 

Once Thomas had made it over, Newt tried to appear like everything was okay as he pulled the other boy into a deep kiss. He pushed Teresa out of his thoughts, and concentrated on the feel of Thomas' semi chapped lips on his. 

Thomas leaned into the kiss and rested a hand on the side of Newt's face. They pull away from each other after a second or two, big smiles on both their faces. 

They usually never kissed in public like that. It was usually only a hug and a quick peck on the lips. Everyone in the glade knew they were together, but they were always careful about showing public displays of affection. Thomas didn't think it was necessary to flaunt their relationship. Newt reluctantly agreed with him. 

"Shuck, Tommy." Newt knew his face was flushed. He took a look around to see if they had drawn any unwanted attention. "Just saw me this morning, miss me that much?" 

"I miss you every second we're apart." Thomas had this goofy smile on his face that Newt couldn't help giggle at. Thomas threw an arm around Newt's shoulder, guiding them over to the homestead. 

"Need to sit for a just a minute before we bug Frypan for some grub." Thomas said almost to himself. Then he added, "Wonder if Teresa needs to talk to me later." 

Newt felt a pang of jealousy. They rarely had anytime together at it was. And Thomas just wanted to cut it short to talk to Teresa? 

"Didn't say enough earlier?" Newt tried to keep his tone neutral, but even he could hear the spite in his voice.

"We barely said ten words to each other." Thomas sounded oblivious to what Newt was trying to get at. 

"More than you've said to me in a week." Resentment oozed into every word, and Newt had to fight the urge to jerk away from Thomas. 

Thomas was obviously shocked at Newt's reaction, and he stopped walking immediately. Thomas turned to face Newt completely. He put a little space between them just in case Newt decided to start swinging, because the blonde wasn't scared of confrontation.

"What're you talking about, Newt? Did I do something that upset you?" Thomas' gaze stayed trained on Newt. 

At that moment Newt knew he couldn't keep his jealousy of Teresa hidden any longer. Thomas deserved to know the truth. 

"I'm jealous of Teresa. I don't want to be jealous her, but I just can't help it. I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else." Newt couldn't bear to look at Thomas while he confessed, so he kept his eyes downcast. "I love you and I need you. Please don't leave me." Newt could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. 

"I'm not going to leave you, Newt. There's no need to get jealous when I talk to Teresa. It's you that I love, not her." Thomas grabbed a hold of one of Newt's hand. The blonde was finally able to look the other boy in the eye. Newt gave a small smile, and Thomas leaned in for a kiss. 

When they broke apart, Newt nuzzled his face into the crook of Thomas' neck. Thomas kissed the soft blonde head, and Newt felt warmth flood through him. This was how it was supposed to be. 

Newt should know by now never to doubt Thomas.


End file.
